wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quiddity
For the Word Contest. ~ NOTES ~ - Wispfate's gorlfriend - Around 16 in human years - smol little lesbian ''QUDDITY BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! | Canon | Female | Ice | Student/Botanist | 18 | ♓️ | �� | ''Quiddity (n) - the essence of something First things first, I'ma say all the words inside my head I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been Oh-ooh Second thing second Don't you tell me what you think that I could be I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea Oh-ooh A P P E A R A N C E When you walk down the streets of Possibility, you don't think you'd ever see an IceWing this far from the chilly northern tundras of their kingdom. However, once you spot Quiddity, you realize you thought wrong. Quiddity is short in build with long, graceful limbs. Her tail sweeps over the ground and is stepped on easily because of its unusual length. Her head is always turned up towards the sky and a huge smile dances across her snout as she takes deep breathes of the air around her, smelling the cool breeze drift down towards the clouds, even in the scorching heat of the desert. Quid's scales are daisy white, matching the flowers tucked behind her ears and horns. Highlighting her joints, wings, crest, and horns is a light, pale violet, the color of wisteria and lavender. Hanging around her neck is a lei of white and pink flowers, giving off a strong scent of pollen and nectar. Bees travel behind her and occasionally dip into the blossoms when she rests. Her claws are always working away at her flowers and are covered in a fine layer of honey that doesn't seem to want to wash away no matter how hard she scrubs. Along with her lei, she wears a pouch filled with seeds and petals that's attached to her left forearm. Two silver bracelets dangle from her wrist and her money sac is tied around her right bicep. I was broken from a young age Taking my sulkin' to the masses Writing my poems for the few That look at me, took to me, shook at me, feelin' me Takin' my message from the veins Speaking my lesson from the brain Seeing the beauty through the... A B I L I T I E S - Average tribal abilities - Very smart and neat/organized - Memorizes things easily and is good at math - Good with plants (trees, flowers, etc) - Good at writing and speaking; however, prefers to be by herself or with Wispfate Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh let them rain! My life, my love, my drive, they came from Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer P E R S O N A L I T Y WIP Third things third Send a prayer to the ones up above All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove Oh-ooh Your spirit up above, oh-ooh H I S T O R Y *Her parents were really into odd words and such so that's why she was named Quiddity *Mocked for having such an odd name **Didn't fit in much and was an outcast; also didn't do too well in the circles since she was more concerned with wildlife and flowers *Parents decided that she'd be better off as a botanist for the queen, so they sent her to the Ice Palace when she was about 12 *When she was there, she started realizing that she wasn't into boys AT ALL and she developed a crush on one of the princesses *Unbeknownst to her, her parents started planning her life out while she was gone **She was scheduled to marry one of the princes at age 16 *Quiddity was like "no" and was kinda forced to come out to her parents as they literally screamed at her *They immediately wanted her to change and so she RAN *Came across Wispfate in the Sky Kingdom/Ice Kingdom border and was immediately like "woah what". *rest is WIP I was choking in the crowd Building my rain up in the cloud Falling like ashes to the ground Hoping my feelings, they would drown But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited Til it broke up and it rained down It rained down, like T R I V I A * Created for the Random Word Contest *. *. *. Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh let them rain! My life, my love, my drive, they came from Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer R E L A T I O N S H I P S Wispfate girlfriendddd Mother and Father no no no Last things last By the grace of the fire and the flames You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh The blood in my veins, oh ooh But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited Til it broke up and it rained down It rained down, like G A L L E R Y quiddity quote.jpg|Meaning of her name Quiddity Collage 2-COLLAGE.jpg|New aesthetic by me! Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Pain! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer Pain! Oh, let the bullets fly, oh let them rain! My life, my love, my drive, they came from Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets